Data tag technology such as radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has employed passive smart tags (miniature antenna-containing tags requiring no internal power supply) that may be embedded in or attached to a product or material to convey information that may be read by a scanner or other interrogator device. Generally, conductive or passive smart tags include a data circuit and an antenna. In particular, smart tags include a semiconductor, a coiled, etched, or stamped antenna, a capacitor, and a substrate on which the components are mounted or embedded. A protective covering is typically used to encapsulate and seal the substrate. Other data mechanisms have been configured to be active or semi-passive.
In general, RFID systems and other data mechanism systems include readers and tags in which the tags generate an electromagnetic response to an electronic signal from a reader. The response signal is read by the reader, typically with a readable range on the order of a few feet, though broader or narrower ranges are possible. The signal generated by the tag includes information (e.g., an electronic product code) that identifies the tag or the product comprising the tag.
The data tags have typically been intended for use during manufacturing, marketing, inventory and sales operations. After the intended use, the consumers of the tagged articles have desired a convenient technique for destroying or otherwise disabling the ordinary operation of the data tag. The disabling of the data tag has been excessively difficult or has excessively modified the appearance of the associated product. As a result, there has been a continued need for techniques and devices that can more conveniently or more selectively disable a data tag. There has also been a continued need for techniques and devices that can more conveniently or more selectively re-enable the disabled data tag.